NCIS AgentsJedi Knights?
by socialgal5
Summary: What happens when the NCIS team is sent undercover to a Star Wars convention? Simple humor-nothing really deep or incredible!


Okay, guys, this might be really, really stupid, but I got this idea in my head, and I simply couldn't get rid of it. Let me know what you think be reviewing!

This takes place after my fic, "CUPID STRIKES", so you might want to read it first. If not, just be prepared for an established Deeks/Kensi pairing.

"You're kidding, right?" Callen asked Eric. "Our suspect is attending a Star Wars convention?"

"Yep," Eric declared, grinning wide. "And Hetty says that all of you guys will be attending."

"And that you'll be attending in costume," Nell added, winking devilishly.

"Oh, no," Deeks, Callen, and Sam could hear coming from Kensi's dressing room. "Oh, hell no!"

"Something wrong in there, partner?" Deeks called out to her, shaking his head at the costume that Hetty had selected for him. His only comfort was that he wasn't going to be the only one wearing a stupid outfit.

"There is no way in hell that I am wearing something this…this…"Kensi couldn't finish her sentence; she just kept sputtering angrily.

In a few minutes, all of us guys emerged from our dressing rooms. Sam was wearing a blue shirt, black pants, and a blue cape that was lined in gold and had a black collar. On his head was a black wig, and he had on a fake mustache. "Who is Lando Calrissian?" he wanted to know, reading a small card that Hetty had left with his costume.

"You look like a girl," Callen told his partner.

"You don't look much better," Sam told G. "What is that you have on? A dress?"

"It's a tunic," Callen insisted. He was wearing a tan tunic with knee-high brown boots and a brown belt around his waist. Over that, was a long, draping brown cape with a hood hanging down in the back. Somehow, he had managed to attach a long, thin braid to the side of his head, and it was hanging down over his shoulder. "And I'm supposed to be someone named Obi-Wan Kenobi, whoever he is!"

"What about you, Deeks?" Sam wanted to know. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Luke Skywalker, in his younger years," Deeks replied, smoothing his white kimono shirt. Underneath that, he had on white pants and a sandy-colored pair of boots. A black belt hung loosely around his waist, and both he and Callen had a eighteen-inch, silver cylindrical thing hanging from their waists.

"These are our lightsabers," Deeks informed Sam and Callen. "Callen, you're a Jedi Knight apprentice, and I'm going to be a Jedi soon."

"Jedi knight?" Callen echoed. "What's that?"

"You're like the CIA of the galaxy," Deeks explained. "Or rather, you're you—but with different weapons and in a completely different world."

"Kens, you coming out?" Sam called to their missing team member. "What's your costume like?"

"Indecent," Kensi snapped, still not coming out.

"Come on, Fern," Deeks pleaded with her. "Please hurry!" He walked over to the dressing room and stuck his head around the corner, then backed away slowly.

"You look incredible," he declared, shaking his head in disbelief.

Finally, Kensi emerged from the dressing room; Sam and Callen's mouths dropped open, imitating the same look Deeks currently had on his face.

Kensi was dressed as Princess Leia when she had been held prisoner on Jabba the Hut's barge. She had on a gold top that looked like a skimpy bikini top. Her entire torso was exposed, and she had on what looked like bikini bottoms with fabric hanging down in the front and back. Her long brown hair was braided over her shoulder, and she had a gold hair-piece clipped into it.

"For once, I think I'm going to have to agree with Deeks," Callen said. "Kensi, you look really nice in that…outfit."

"Where is Hetty?" Kensi demanded to know. "There is no way that I'm wearing this ridiculous outfit outside of this room!"

"You know, I have to agree with Kensi on this one," Deeks spoke up. "I do not want my girlfriend going out in that. Every guy in the city will be staring at you."

"Thanks, Marty," Kensi told her boyfriend, winking at him knowingly.

"Although I applaud Mr. Deeks request that you not expose your assets to the rest of the world, I'm afraid that you must wear that outfit," Hetty declared, walking into the room. "You'll catch the eye of every man at that convention!"

"That's what worries me," Deeks muttered.

"Hetty, none of us knows anything about Star Wars, except for Deeks," Callen explained. "How are we supposed to know all of the necessary information?"

"Mr. Deeks will help you out, but Mr. Beale will be on your earpiece constantly, providing you with whatever information you need," Hetty assured them. "You'll all be perfectly fine, I assure you."

"Aren't you coming with us, Hetty?" Deeks asked, fighting to hide a smile. "Perhaps as Yoda."

Hetty walked right up to Deeks and glared up at him. The hint of smirk disappeared from his face, and his eyes grew wide with fear.

"Mr. Deeks, do not forget that I overlook your relationship with Ms. Blye," Hetty told him, her voice dripping with warning. "Now, you go out there and kick some Sith butt!"

_**Okay, I know this is absolutely crazy! But still, please review!**_


End file.
